


Never

by fuckzouiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckzouiam/pseuds/fuckzouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My best-friend wanted me to wrap a fic based on the song Latch by Disclosure. So this is it. </p><p><i>Song Lyrics: </i><br/>-Latch - Disclosure.<br/>-High For This - The Weeknd<br/>-Midas Touch - Ellie Goulding (ft. Burns)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naturallyshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallyshay/gifts).



> My best-friend wanted me to wrap a fic based on the song Latch by Disclosure. So this is it. 
> 
> _Song Lyrics:_  
>  -Latch - Disclosure.  
> -High For This - The Weeknd  
> -Midas Touch - Ellie Goulding (ft. Burns)

He’s not sure when it started – the feeling of never wanting to let go of someone. There is a dull ache deep in his chest – the heartbeat loud against his ribcage. It’s almost painful when the thumping starts, then the ache fades into a warm, fuzzy feeling. Niall’s nerves run rapid-fire when he feels his fingers against her olive skin. His fingertips trail across her collarbone, run down her chest, and brush against her thin hips. Niall loves the way his fingers dip into the curves of her spine, his fingers fit between the dips and bumps. Niall isn’t sure when it happened – _You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down._

Her eyes are what Niall saw first – honey colored and warm. Her eyes are the first things he fell in love with, the way they listen just as much as Zayn’s ears do. When someone talks – no matter who is speaking – Zayn listens. It’s captivating the way she gets this serene look on her face. It used to make Niall uncomfortable, never getting used to having Zayn’s undivided attention no matter what he was talking about. Niall soon realized that it was just a way of showing someone that she cares. He learned that Zayn does this with everyone – just listening to whatever someone has to say. _You, you enchant me even when you’re not around._ Those eyes tell Niall so much. The way they brighten when Niall says something sweet or funny. Her eyes shine a golden color when she’s happy. Zayn gets this look on her face that makes Niall’s whole world light up like a Christmas tree – he swears that Zayn’s eyes twinkle sometimes. Her eyes have the same look when she’s finished a painting; it makes Niall’s heart swell. Her eyes seep into a deep honey color when she’s upset, the way that smooth skin between the two perfectly sculpted eyebrows crease together. Her eyes shift when she’s nervous, looking everywhere but whatever it is that has her anxious. 

Her lips are next, the way the pink lips spread wide when she’s happy, the way the pull down when she’s confused or frustrated, Niall loves the way her lips look wrapped tightly around the sensitive head of his cock. She runs her tongue over the bottom one out of habit, causing a deep, pooling sensation in the pit of Niall’s stomach. After a long day in the studio, her bottom lip looks almost raw from worrying it so much. Niall gladly kisses it better. Zayn was the first people to make Niall feel like he could love, feel, and be hopeful again – Niall couldn’t get enough – _I feel we’re close enough; I wanna lock in your love._

That’s why he’s sitting here, watching, cherishing, and loving Zayn as she sleeps. Her skin is warm, pressed neatly into the curve of his body. Her breath comes out in soft puffs against the pale skin of his chest. It almost tickles. His fingers are running along the length of her back as she stirs. She grumbles something into his chest before Niall finally stops his hand, leaving it settled at the base of her spine. Their legs are intertwined underneath the white sheets of their bed. Zayn’s toes are always cold, so she presses them into the warmth of Niall’s calves. He shudders when they creep up higher, digging into the space behind his knees. The two bodies are conjoined awkwardly, but it still feels natural – _Got you shackled in my embrace, I’m latching on to you._

Zayn kisses his collarbone before look up at him with those bright amber eyes. Her smile is still pressed into his skin, warming his core. 

“What are you thinking about?” Her voice is still rough with sleep. She clears her throat before looking back up at him. He feels himself grinning like an idiot when her eyebrows furrow. His left hand stays rubbing just above the swell of her ass. She snuggles her body even closer to him. He can feel the goose bumps that form across her chest. Niall can’t help but kisses the pout of her lips, lingering against her mouth. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping at it gently. The warmth pools in his in the familiar places again. He presses his hand into her back, arching her into his body. She’s licking into his mouth hungrily – chasing her own taste from last night – Niall can’t help but smile when she pants against his mouth. 

“I’m thinking about you,” His voice is lower than normal. He can feel the shiver that runs along her back. Her hips buck against his side, she nips at his jaw before sucking a bruise there. “I’m thinking about how gorgeous you looked last night. Spread out for me. _Begging for me._ ” Even though he’s mumbling into her hair, he knows that she can hear his words. Her hips buck a little harder. His hands pull her up until she’s resting on top of his body. Her hips don’t stop moving, they push against Niall’s. He swallows her moans as she tries to get herself off against him. His hands stop her movements, pushing her hips down, holding her there. Zayn is still sucking small marks against his pale skin. She’s marking his jaw, neck, collarbones, chest, and is attempting to work her way down. Niall flips them, resting his weight on his elbows that are on either side of her head. Her black hair is pooled toward the left side of her head; his fingers play with the ends, pulling occasionally. Zayn moans against his shoulder when he dips his hips to brush against hers. 

“Niall, don’t tease me.” Zayn voice sounds wrecked, her voice is low and gravely. It makes Niall’s dick twitch. Her breath is warm against his skin; she sinks her teeth down when Niall slips his hand between her legs. His fingers run over the bone of her hips before moving slowly over the heat of her cunt. Her moans are muffled against his shoulder – _You don’t know what’s in store, but you know what you’re here for._ “Please.”

Niall hums when his fingers dip inside of her, pushing deep. Her whole body arches when his thumb connects with her clit. Zayn keens into his junction of skin where his shoulder meets his neck. She’s trying to rock up to push his finger deeper, put he pulls away when she pushes up. She lets out a groan when he pulls his whole body away from hers. Niall lets his eyes wonder over her body. She has these beautiful marks all over her chest from his mouth; the bruises mesh well with the tattoo that sits just below her collarbones. He’s tempted to run his tongue over the ink. His hands run up her legs, past her knees, and over her thighs; she spreads them obediently. Zayn’s hands run slowly over her stomach, down toward the V of her legs. Her foot presses into his calf, gaining his attention. She’s looking directly at him; her pupils are blown wide with desire. Her bottom lip is tucked underneath those white teeth. Niall kisses the spot right under her navel, before kissing all the way back up to her mouth. 

“Get yourself off for me, love.” His lips hovers over her ear, her breathing hitches when Niall’s finger winds around her wrist, moving it lower. She’s touching herself right underneath him – Niall all but growls when he looks down to see her rubbing her clit slowly. He looks back up to those lust filled eyes. She’s fighting against her moans; Niall pulls her bottom lip from her teeth. “I wanna hear you, sweetheart.”

The moan that falls from Zayn’s mouth causes a fire to burn bright in Niall’s stomach. His vision tunnels before he can feel her hand wrap tightly around his shaft. He bucks his hips against her grip needing that friction. “Niall, I want your fingers,” Zayn moans against his mouth. “Want your tongue.” She licks his lip. “Want your cock.” Niall’s hand finds its place back between her parted legs before slipping a finger deep inside her cunt. She gasps, as he doesn’t wait for her to adjust, adding another finger. Her fingers are rubbing at her clit harder. “ _Want you._ ” Niall can’t help the noise that he makes when she tightens her grip, almost painfully. 

“I’ll give you anything you want.” He’s kissing back down to where their fingers are working, pushing her closer to the edge. It makes his head spin. He pushes her fingers away with his free hand before latching his mouth onto the nub of her clit. She lets out a low moan, bucking her hips up against his face. Niall curves his fingers, finding that spot deep inside her that makes her toes curl. She’s moaning out something that sounds like ‘Right there, Niall’ as her velvety walls clench tightly around Niall’s fingers – _Take it off, you want it off. ‘Cause I know what you’re feeling._

Niall pulls off of her clit, letting her ride her orgasm out on his fingers, before she’s pushing his hand away. She doesn’t let him get very far before she’s pushing her hips back up toward his face. He looks up at her through his eyelashes; she has a grin spread across her face. Niall smile against her cunt, before crawling back up her body. He kisses his, sliding his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself. Her hands are spread out against his shoulder blades. “ _Niall_ , fuck-“ He’s slipping into her before she can finish her thought. 

Niall’s whole body feels like it’s been lighten on fire. She’s wrapped tightly around him; her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and her walls around his cock. He feels surrounded by her; it feels like home. As much as he loves the feeling of her warm, pliant body underneath his, he loves the way she arches her back when he thrusts deep in her. The way she grabs at the pillows, the headboard, anything she can get her hands on, the noises she makes that come deep from her chest, and the way she clenches tightly around him. Niall lets her body mold into his as he stills his hips so he’s buried deep inside of her cunt – _Let it beat baby. Breathe. I swear I’m right here, we’ll be good; I promise. We’ll be so good_. 

“Wanna see you on your knees, Zayn.” Niall voice is rough; he feels the way her walls flutter with excitement. The feeling brings a smirk to his lips. She groans as he slides out of her, pushing on one of her hips. She does as she’s told and rolls over. Her hair falls over one of her slender shoulders. Niall’s lips latch on to the delicate skin at the nape of her neck. Zayn long fingers are twisted in the sheets as she pushes her hips back against Niall’s. His cock rubs against her, the friction makes Niall moan out. “So good, babe.” 

Niall is caught up in the thought of getting her off with his mouth again or fucking her hard and fast. She’s squirming against him again, sending these shockwaves of pleasure to shoot up his spine. Niall slides the head of his cock against her clit roughly, causing Zayn’s body to buckle with pleasure. Niall watches the muscles in her back flex, the way her fingers grip tighter into the bundle of sheets she’s gripping like her life depends on it, and the lovely way her lips part with the sound of his name. 

Teasing Zayn’s cunt is probably one of Niall’s favorite things to do; it brings out something in her that he rarely gets to see. She’s almost animalistic when she’s pushed so close to the edge, then brought back to safety. He loves the way she practically growls when he finally fucks his cock keep inside her, she pushes her hips back against his, clawing at the sheets. He loves the way she loves being teased – _But if you’re looking for a lover; everything you need, yeah, you can find right here with me_. 

“Niall, right there, _please_ , there.” Zayn’s head is hanging between her arms as Niall fucks her. Zayn isn’t a bulky girl by any means. She’s got thin hips, shoulders and thin legs. What she doesn’t lack is muscle, her shoulders have definition, Niall loves the way the strain when she’s holding her self up like this. He watches the way her arms buckle when his fingers push against her clit. “ _Niall_ ,” she lets her arms give out, he doesn’t let her lay there long before he’s pulling her into his lap. The change in angle pushes him so much deeper; she mewls at the feeling of his cock buried deep in her tight cunt. Zayn lets out a loud moan as Niall fucks up into her; her head is thrown back against his shoulder. Niall lets his tongue run along the sweat slicked skin of her neck, before he feels himself climbing, his orgasm is building deep in his stomach. 

His fingers go back to working on her clit, pulling her closer with him. Her fingers run along the base of his cock, letting her feel where they’re attached, it sparks something in Niall. He let’s go. She’s bucking against his cock, riding him, clenching tight against his cock. “Fuck, Zayn.” He grits out through his teeth as he comes down from his orgasm. She’s breathing heavy; he can feel the way the aftershocks of her climax make her spasm weakly. “Let me clean you up, yeah?”

She makes a half-assed protest before Niall’s down between her legs again. He’s licking himself out of every part of her, tasting him and her. It makes him feel like he’s being drowned, the way he can’t hear anything but her helpless moans. She’s running her long fingers through his sweaty hair; her protests fade as he slips two fingers beside his tongue. Niall doesn’t try to stop her from bucking her hips against his face. He can already feel his dick twitching with interest. He laps up the rest of her last orgasm before kissing back up to her mouth. Niall’s tongue dips into her mouth slowly, before pulling back – _baby, let me touch your body and your soul_. 

“Hello, love.” She smiles up at him; her hands are running up and down his back. Her blunt nails leaving trails of fire. 

“Ya alright?” Niall licks his bottom lip, her taste lingers there. Her smirk breaks out into a full grin when he shifts his hips against hers. “Ya feelin’ alright?”

“Yes, Niall. I’m fine. Only you would ask that after you gave me three mind blowing orgasms.” She bites down on his bottom lip playfully. 

“Wanna try and make it four?”


End file.
